Love is Forever
by greengalbkdc02
Summary: Mikan confessed to Natsume, he rejects her. Then, he finally realizes he love her, but is it too late?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, just the plot

Natsume's POV

What the hell did I exactly say then!?

Flashback:

I was reading manga under my favorite sakura tree when suddenly I saw Mikan coming closer. She still looked the same just that she grew taller and a lot wiser; she also gained a sexier body and changed her hairstyle, (not the usual pigtails anymore) it now flowed beautifully behind her. 5 years had passed since we met and I finally recognized that I have feelings for her but I just can't confess to her because people will hurt her, people like persona and the elementary school principal. Up to now I still do missions. She's here, she seems serious. What did I do now??

"Ne? Natsume, I have something to say to you" She said nervously

"Hn"

She sat beside me and continued talking.

"You see Natsume I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now." She said

"hn?"

"Natsume, I think I'm falling in-love with you" she whispered

Did I hear correctly? Did Mikan Sakura the love of my life confessed to me? But I can't, I can't let her love me. She will be hurt. I'm sorry Mikan, if you only knew.

"Hn, sorry I don't feel the same way"

"I see, it's alright, see you then" she said before she ran away, away from me.

End of flashback

It's been a year since that incident. A lot of things happened. That stupid persona and damn principal have been sacked after the Academy Committee founded what they have been doing. I' am now mission-free. But Mikan has avoided ever since then, our friends tell me that she really was hurt. Even Ruka! But I just can't seem to have the courage to tell her I love her. But today I'll try my best. Tsk. She's not in the room. I'll ask Tobita.

"Oi, Tobita, Where's Polka?"

"Oh Mikan? I think she's at the Sakura Tree" he answered.

"Hn, thanks"

"No problem, oh and natsume make things right OK?" he told me

"Hn" I said after I left.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

"Oh good Natsume is not here. I can think about things."

I sat down beside the tree and closed my eyes.

I really should forget him now, I loved him for so long and I was rejected, but why can't I seem to get over it. Everyone's right, who wouldn't be in-love with that hot body and handsome face, he is even hotter now! But I have to get over it, wait a minute, I'm already over him. I don't need him in my life. That's final then! I' am not in-love with Natsume Hyuuga anymore!

End of POV

Normal POV

"Hey Polka, can we talk?" Natsume said

Mikan was startled by Natsume. She replied "Sure" but not wearing her usual smile.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked

"Avoiding you? I didn't." she answered

"Don't lie, it's written all over your face" he said

"I'm not lying! I wasn't avoiding you" she yelled

"Dammit! Stop lying. Tell me the truth! Why the hell did you avoid me?" he screamed as he pinned her to the tree.

"You want know why I am avoiding you? Why you ask? Isn't it obvious Natsume, I'm trying my best to get over you! I am convincing myself that I don't love you anymore! Happy now!?" she screamed while tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't" he said calmly

"What??" she asked

"I said don't tell yourself that your not in-love with me" he answered as he released her from his arms

"Why?" she asked

"Because I'm in-love with you too" he said

Mikan was dumbfounded. Did Natsume Hyuuga just finally admit that he loves her? But she shouldn't love him anymore; she will just get hurt again. This should stop.

"It took you a year to realize your in-love with me? Well your too late Natsume, I don't love you anymore" she said

"You don't understand Mikan. I have loved you even before you told me that you loved me! I just couldn't say so because Persona might harm you and I can't let that happen!" he defended

"Natsume what's wrong with you? You think that everyone is depending on your protection, but you're wrong. Why not accept help sometimes? You're too selfish with your sufferings! I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore, I'm afraid of loving you" she said and left him standing there.

(Weeks after that)

"Ok class, next week there will be cultural night at Gakuen Alice. Those who are interested to join please submit you name and your act to our class president. Thank you and you can have the rest of the time thinking about your performance if you have one. We have a meeting" Narumi-sensei announced

"Hmm, cultural night? This could be interesting. Be ready Mikan Sakura" Natsume thought.

"Hey Ruka, help me with something ask Imai too." He said

"Ok" Ruka answered

(Cultural Night)

"Good evening my beautiful children! Are you enjoying the night? Well let's proceed to the main event, the performances. There will be a total of five performances. So what are we waiting for? Lets begin!" Narumi-sensei said

After 4 performances…

"Hotaru! Why do we have to get closer it's the last performance anyway?" Mikan whined

"I want to get a better view in my camera" Hotaru answered

"Oh OK!" Mikan answered happily

"And for our last performance, I would like to call out Natsume Hyuuga. He will be performing a song number" Narumi announced

Girls and some guys cheered as Natsume came on stage.

"This song is for the girl I deeply love, I hope she understand what it means" Natsume said on the mic

What Hurts the Most

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh....

The crowd applauded so loud when he finished.

"Mikan! Where are you going?" Hotaru shouted as Mikan ran away.

Natsume jumped off the stage and followed her. He knows exactly where she will be. Sakura Tree.

He was right, she was there sitting beside the tree hugging her knees and apparently crying. He came closer. But as he was about to sit down she spoke.

"Natsume, do you hate me that much?" she asked

"What gave you that dumb idea?" he replied

"Do you enjoy that much seeing me in pain and hurting again and again?" Se said quietly

"I'm not getting what your saying here Mikan" he answered while taking a sit beside her

"You see Natsume, I'm trying my best to forget you, and I'm trying to not love you! But I just can't seem to do it. I Love You Natsume so much, well in fact I didn't stop loving you. But I am afraid of hurt Natsume. Afraid that you……" she was cut off with a kiss from Natsume

"Will you stop this Mikan, I hate seeing you in pain. You are the most precious thing in my life, you are my life. I loved you before, I love you now and I will love you forever." He said

"I love you forever too Natsume" she replied

With that they kissed under the perfect moonlight.

The song is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. Sorry for all the errors its my first time. Please Review.


End file.
